


MoonSun｜天才

by JESSIClementine



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JESSIClementine/pseuds/JESSIClementine





	MoonSun｜天才

π

她那副清高傲慢的理念态度和她那放浪形骸的行为举止太不搭调了。

 

「遗世独立，羽化登仙。我深知高处不胜寒，可人们总是太愚蠢，他们的嘴脸太丑恶，我宁可缥缈在云端。」她说。

 

π

两年前的光复节正好撞上周末，我想着节假日就没必要再继续宅在首尔，重大日子不要乱凑热闹，马路是废的，地铁通往地狱。

 

大邱，南边的一个广域首府，都说大邱多帅哥美女，而且我喜欢那种庆尚北道的味道，听到他们的方言我就忍不住地想笑。我提前了一个月在网络上定了火车票，还有靠近鹿洞书院的民宿。

 

年轻人出去玩总是喜欢住民宿的，尤其像我这种一个人出去旅游，我讨厌那种感觉，无论星级与贵贱，所有的酒店都是同一个味道，都是雪白色的床单，棕黄色的柔软地毯，质地偏硬的厚窗帘，和单薄的印着酒店名的一次性拖鞋。酒店就是这样，杀菌消毒后的商业气。

 

我对我订的房间很满意，主人在装修上定是花了心思的，整间屋子都是实木的色调，恰巧我的房间靠在屋顶倾斜的一角，天亮的时候阳光可以透过天窗照射进来，以及从梁上垂挂下来的秋千，形状像个半弧形的鸟巢，表面刷着铜色的漆，好让我一个人呆着也觉得温馨。

 

如果说是停电的话，就不那么温馨了。

 

所有的电荷都在罢工的最后一刻发出冰冷的惨叫。

 

我摸着黑开了门，想去确认是否发生了区域性的大面积停电。终于我渐渐适应了这个阴暗的情况，我的视野开始对细微的光线变得敏感，我看见一个女人坐在公共区域的沙发上，她一言不发地在茶几前一口又一口，像是在独酌。

 

「你好，」她已经注意到了我的存在，于是乎我不说些什么反而还有点儿尴尬，我走上前去问她，「刚刚房里的灯突然都黑了，我来看一下是不是只有我那儿跳闸，还是大家都停电。看来是后者。」

 

走进了我才发现她很好看，她看起来跟我一般大。虽然看不清楚，但我猜她一定很白，因为我瞥了一眼她身上莫兰迪配色的烟灰蓝碎花连衣裙，那样的颜色往往会把普通人映衬得黝黑。她脸颊上肉嘟嘟的，随意绑起的丸子头就愈发显得可爱了，所以她初步给我留下了个好印象。

 

「我正好带了手电筒可以借给你，你要不要来我房里拿？」她清脆地把玻璃杯落在矮脚茶几上。她的双眸很纯粹，善良得像一波温柔的水一样。

 

「那真是太好了，谢谢您。」我感激地答应了她。

 

π

我跟着她进了她的屋子，从她用力合上房门的那一刻起我就觉得有地方好像不对劲。

 

她没有马上转过身地去为我寻找她那所谓的手电筒，反而是热情好客地抓起了我的手，然后一个劲地将我往床上带。我没想到她这样一位长相甜美的女子力气也会有这么大，她借助着身体的惯性往后一倒，我便以一个极其害羞的姿势跌在了她的身上。

 

她领着我的手在她的身体上游走，她的毛孔都冒着滚烫的热气，急促的呼吸除了有二氧化碳意外，伴随而出的还有酒精。她的脸颊上翻着粉色的红霞，混乱的缘故以至我偶尔会无意碰到她的柔软的酥胸，我的手被她拉拽着开始沿着她的裙摆滑向她的大腿，那意乱情迷的眼神吓得我瞬间清醒。

 

「小姐，你喝醉了。」我慌忙地用力挣脱了她，不是我自吹自擂说自己是个坐怀不乱的柳下惠，但事实上是时候悬崖勒马了，理智不允许我捅出任何乱子。

 

好像我那几个冰冷的回绝的话一把浇醒了她，她醍醐灌顶一下从软床上挺坐起来，我实在不乐意那样形容她的样子，她木讷地盯着墙壁上的某个点，若不是她的一身酒气此刻她真是麻木得死气沉沉。然后不给我一点反应的时间，她突然嚎啕大哭起来。

 

一个人突然借酒消愁，随便拉一个陌生人发泄苦痛，就算是个再笨拙的榆木脑袋也能看出来发生了什么不好的事情，但我不认识她，萍水相逢，我既不知道前后因果到底是如何一回事，我也不知道怎样安慰她的办法。我就是静静地坐在她身边，陪伴着她的哭泣变得越来越微弱，一句话也没说。

 

她的房间本该是个很浪漫的好地方，月光透着玻璃窗照进来，即便是没有灯，只要窗帘不拉，这个大小适中的空间也充满了闲静深邃的色彩。太安静了，我甚至能闻到她垃圾桶里苹果皮的香气。她手指上的一枚戒指闪烁反射着夜晚的微光，我好奇地问她，「你有老公？」

 

「差点，如果我没发现他在骗我的话。」提起这件事的时候，她已经哭得差不多了，但她的语气里却满是绝望，「这个之所以还留着，我是准备找机会把它给转卖掉。」

 

「原来你喜欢男人？」对于这一点我也很奇怪，不然她为什么一时冲动拉我这么一个女人上下其手。

 

「差点，如果我没有发现之前我在骗自己的话。」她说。

 

π

我觉得我也算是个很心大的人，前一天还被这个陌生女人差些勾引到床上，第二早我就跟她不计前嫌地一起旅行。她告诉我她叫金容仙，她的名字和她的长相一样美，就是跟她的性格有点出入。

 

昨天那个痛哭流涕的情景可能对金容仙而言有可能已经烟消云散，但我看没有，我认为她是在强颜欢笑，我歇斯底里过，我也见过别人歇斯底里，她昨夜涕泗横流的画面已经印在我的脑海里了，更何况她呢。

 

她似乎并不想告诉我她的故事，我便不过问，我只是陪着她。

 

金容仙设计的路线很别具一格，我以为她会带我去诸如道东书院、桐华寺或者是八公山那种更有名的地方，毕竟大家去大邱都会奔着那几个地方。若不是金容仙那口与庆尚北道格格不入的标准首尔话，我简直都要怀疑她是本地的人贩子，因为她把我带到了一个莫名其妙的田埂上，但我不怕，我觉得我一定比金容仙更强壮，她害不了我。

 

但不得不说金容仙选择的地方很美，我不知道她是如何在城市里搜索到这样一个地方。这里没有沥青和柏油熔成的马路，这是农民们为便及生活而造化出的土路，没有高楼大厦和环绕反射出光污染的落地窗。田野上的风是温暖的，我好像能闻到小麦里淀粉的味道，即便淀粉没有味道。

 

我在幻想，如果我们是秋天来到的这儿便好了。我席地而坐在高处一段的石板上，干爽地秋风卷起金容仙的长发，她在天地里，饱满的穗随着地心引力低垂着腰，然后金容仙在二三十米的距离回过头来看我。她笑得很纯洁，还踮起脚尖朝我激动地挥着手，就像此时这样对我一样。

 

金容仙看见我在一个打满草稿的线圈本上写画着什么，于是她来到了我的身边。她拍了拍在麦丛里粘在衣服上的壳，然后坐在我身边，看了一眼我在纸上写下的一串字说，「你在解题呀？」

 

「对，你要不要来跟我一起来算一算？」我朝她笑了笑，一边转着笔，「 donald+gerald=robert，其中d等于5，那么其他的字母代表0—9之间的哪些数字？」

 

金容仙噗嗤笑了出来，我还以为她对我们这种理科生的小谜团丝毫不感兴趣，听她说完我才觉得她说的话像是在用她的智商朝我开玩笑，「t一定为零，等式左边的个位数都是d，这是题目的突破口。」

 

她就这样坐在我的右边看着我，我索性不去想她，否则我一瞥见她那温柔的笑靥我就感觉她在微笑而礼貌地鄙视我似的。

 

我一直都自以为自己挺聪明的，所以我真不想承认这样一个长得甜美可爱的金容仙居然比我聪明，但事实上我完全是按着她的点拨在解题，而且令人不平衡的是，按照她的方法我顺利地一步步得出了越来越多的数字，她说得居然一点都没错！

 

直到我把最后一个字母o对应的数字给算出来，金容仙满意地朝我微笑，她说，「没想到你平常的喜好居然是解数学题。」

 

「倒不能这么说，我是数学系的，」我对金容仙说，「你呢？看你一眼就能看透，不要告诉我你的喜好居然是解数学题。还是说你也是学数学的？」

 

「我是学计算机的。数学很有意思，那是我的爱好。」她把声音压得很低，聪明人为了装深沉什么话都说得出来，「我觉得人最好什么都会，否则就索然无味。」

 

π

我才发现金容仙这个人不应该只局限于同行，她还是个完美的交谈者。

 

听她一席话，总是胜读十年书，不能说跟她一拍即合吧，只能说她说的话总是让我眼前一亮，好像是装了一肚子歪理，字字珠玑张嘴仿佛连环炮，让我招架不住，败下阵来。

 

我是个情史恰似一张白纸的人，我喜欢金容仙，我甚至不太清楚怎么跟她表达我的爱意，我还以为我吞吞吐吐地朝她表白会遭她笑话。

 

但她没有。

 

她低着头，突然很难过的样子，长叹着气。她说，她之前经历了一段很糟糕的事情，为了发泄报复，他跟好多不同的男人上床。

 

他觉得男人都是骗子，大学里的男同学总是看上了金容仙的好身材和美皮相，所以他们在床上跟她水乳交融。然而他们一方面又嫌弃她，在路上碰到金容仙的时候总是躲得远远的，甚至嫌弃得不想看她一眼。

 

「我跟不同的人做爱。文星伊，我太脏了。」她说话的语气不再云淡风轻，她开始有所顾虑，于是她的话语也带起哭腔。

 

「世上总得有些像高尔基笔下的丹柯那样的人，我恰好从小没被培养出歧视的习惯而已。」我环着手臂拥抱住金容仙，让她的脑袋埋在我的胸口，我轻柔地抚摸着她的后脑勺，我安慰她，「我不在乎那些，在我心里你才是最干净、无暇的。」

 

就这样我们在一起了。

 

π

我永远忘不了我去金容仙的宿舍找她时，她室友看我那副惋惜的样子。

 

她的室友坐在书桌边上下打量了我一遍，看着我穿着蓝灰色相间的法兰绒格纹衬衫，大概觉得我是个天真懵懂的人，于是她一把将我鬼鬼祟祟地拉到楼道里。

 

「同学，看你文质彬彬的，怎么跟金容仙那种人混在一起啊。我劝你离她远一点哦，你别看她长得漂亮善良的样子，她可是个私生活糜烂的人喔！为了达到成就连肉体都敢出卖，还去当别人的小三，我被分到跟她同一个宿舍都嫌晦气，你可别被她骗了。」她的眉毛畸形地扭曲在一起，表情像吃了变质的鲱鱼罐头。

 

我朝她笑了笑，却没把她的话放在心上。等金容仙收拾了一会，我们就一起出去了。

 

我和金容仙的约会和一般人的很不一样。我们跑到网吧里上机，我抽一条椅子坐在金容仙旁边，看她噼里啪啦地敲击着键盘，她输入了一长串我看不懂的程序编码，按下回车键的那一刻我才发现她黑掉了一个IP地址。

 

这些会写程序的天才都是魔鬼撒旦，我在心里瑟瑟发抖地默念着。这种感觉就像灵魂穿到了别人的双眼上，一个播放着色情动作的三级片的画面尴尬地映入眼帘。

 

金容仙朝我狡猾地勾起一笑，她嘲讽地说，「跟我那种愚昧无知又嫉妒狭隘的室友没有什么好多说的，我侵入到她的屏幕里了。瞧瞧她到底在看些是什么东西，色欲攻心，还假装白莲花。我走了之后宿舍里只有她一个人了，谁知道她现在干什么羞耻的事……」

 

金容仙熟练地操作着鼠标，她飞快地截取出来一张《咒怨》那张经典的海报图，然后又打出来一大堆半角的代码。人不能纵欲无度，所以我们该给那位女士赠送一份好礼，金容仙说的时候嘴角都快咧到耳垂上了。

 

π

我和金容仙飞去济州岛的海边旅行。我们在海边的沙地里铲出来好多小螃蟹和海肠，但抓了小半桶之后又把它们全都放生了。

 

我宠溺地陪她旅行，我感觉到金容仙总是喜欢旅行，因为我和她的第一次相遇也是发生在旅行。

 

「旅行没什么意思，我才懒得去关心什么各地不同的文化，」金容仙摇了摇头，「我不过是天天盯着计算机屏幕太过眩晕，恰巧又挺喜欢大自然，我就常常出来走走停停罢了。」

 

在一身被浪花淋得湿透之后，我们玩够得回了酒店。刚进了房门金容仙就准备开始换衣服，而敏捷的我用力地把她扑倒在床上，骑在她身上迅速地把T恤脱掉，感受到身下的人丝毫没有抗拒，我体会着她一丝一寸的颤抖，揉捏着她丰满的乳房。

 

上帝似乎有意把金容仙的声音生得那般动听，我享受她在身下承欢而发出的呻吟。金容仙把整个光滑而又细长的腿呈现在我面前，我那生疏却又好像通了智慧的手在两面肌肤上来回抚摸。我的手还没来得及脱下她的内裤便能感觉金容仙的身体在一发不可收拾地升温，这样的亲密距离不是第一次，却也算我们亲密关系进一步跨越的初体验。

 

我在性事方面并无过多经验，所以我不知道那么多体位，不知道那么多让人变得敏感的小技巧，但是不需要我多做些什么，金容仙就已经足够地颤栗了。我沿着她优美的颈部线条朝上吮吸，肆无忌惮地使她细微的毛细血管绽放起烟花，然后伸出舌尖掠过她的下巴，与金容仙忘情的接吻。

 

我用力的揉搓着她的酥胸，那样的手感很好，在我手来回的摆弄下，金容仙的声音开始变调。她两条腿的肌肉都紧紧地绷着，然后用力夹着我的腰，我对上她微张而迷离的双眼，我明白是实话进行下一步动作。

 

我的手指在她的小穴附近徘徊，在金容仙的花蒂周围施压，一遍用力画着圈，然后她饥渴难耐地攥着我的手臂，就在她一遍又一遍地表达着被占有的欲望时，我猝不及防地深入了进去。她的下体收缩地加紧着我的手指，进入的那一刻金容仙发出一阵娇羞的惊呼，我旋转着我的手腕，在狭长的通道里细细研磨。

 

我逐渐加快着我手上的速度，随着金容仙的喘息变得愈发急促我就越战越勇，像是尝到了甜头的小孩。我用右手的整个肱二头肌一同使上力气，像一次次助跑，带来一遍遍抽送。我们的汗水互相溶解在一起，融合了彼此，我微笑地亲吻着她锁骨附近每一块娇嫩的肌肤，这种体验太让我激动了。

 

金容仙冲上了顶端，直至云霄。我享受我们俩一同喘息的感觉，我从她的身上滚下来，躺在她的旁边，把它搂在我的怀里。那个时候我真真切切地体会到，金容仙是属于我的。

 

π

我来回地用指腹摩挲着金容仙的背，像是蜻蜓点水。金容仙也温柔地看着我，一边用手抚摸着我的颧骨、五官以及下颌线，我好像要融化在她那一湾似水的眼神里。

 

「星啊，」她的手最后落在了我的腰上，在我怀里找到了一个最舒服的位置，像只寻及归处的猫，「我想告诉你我过去的事。」

 

π

金容仙过去很崇拜一个在计算机领域做研究的教授，教授他总是慈祥地笑着，和蔼又深沉。那时候金容仙拜读了他的很多论文和学术成果，她满怀期望地去找她，她和教授一定能开展一个了不起的课题。

 

老教授很喜欢金容仙，他说金容仙特别像她逝去的小女儿。教授向金容仙提议，说要包养她，但他不会对金容仙做出任何越矩的事情。他只需要金容仙陪他下班的时候去吃几餐晚饭，在周末的时候一起看几场电影，甚至是欣赏音乐会，就像是之前对待他的小女儿一样。

 

但和约定得不太一样，老教授与金容仙的感情愈发开始变质，聪明的人往往很难找到一个灵魂契合的伴侣。他们开始暗渡陈仓，他们开始两情相悦，即便老教授和她的妻子依旧维持着一个所谓幸福的家。

 

凌晨的时候金容仙突然迸发出一线流星划过的灵感，不知为何，她突然对十二这个数字变得敏感，一年有十二个月，西方有十二个星座，东方有十二个生肖，或许人本该有二十四对染色体，只是某种奇特的秘密将遗漏的一对消失不见。金容仙告诉了教授，她相信如果仔细研究十二的奥秘，他们可以取得重大的成果。

 

他们对十二进制课题的研究已经进入了尾声，金容仙像往常一样去办公室找教授讨论论文的问题。可令人出乎意料的是，在屋子里等待金容仙的可不是教授一个人，而是他和他的妻子。

 

教授的妻子看起来穿着体面，却竟然不由分说地开始纠起金容仙的长发，一把将她的衣领揪起来拎到外面，宛若泼妇骂街，劈头盖脸地指着金容仙的脑袋破口大骂，骂她臭不要脸，仗着自己年轻的皮囊就勾引教授，觊觎他人的科研成果。

 

金容仙被校方警告了，说她的作风严重影响了学校的风气。而教授却毫发无损。

 

后来所发生的一切都不尽如人意，教授直接掠夺了他们共同的科研成果，期刊影响因子还挺高，他一人独占鳌头，连个通讯作者的位都没让金容仙粘一下。那时候金容仙看着自己手上的戒指讽刺至极，真是一颗闪亮亮的狗屁。

 

「那个禽兽不如的老家伙，都是那个阴险的垃圾人才害得你过得这么坎坷，」我咬牙切齿，「文化人的东西怎么能偷呢？怀才不遇对天才来说该有多痛苦。」

 

「人性和现实是两样我无法重塑和改变的东西，」金容仙微笑着，她仿佛比我看得还更开似的，「没关系，如果没有他，我还不能遇见你呢。」

 

π

金容仙病了，身体不太好的她不知道上哪儿感染了肺结核。我那惹人怜惜的女朋友原本就足够命运多舛，多亏了她那没有良心的三个室友，像是扫除骇人的鼠疫一样斜眼看着戴着口罩的金容仙，那三个讨人厌的女人朝学校的某个部门齐心写了一封信，一起把金容仙从宿舍赶了出去。

 

「谁让她的私生活如此糜烂，得痨病就是她的报应。」听到她几个室友如此落井下石，我正想冲上去轮流给她们左右地赏赐两个响亮的巴掌。

 

但我们什么也没干，没有大打出手，没有喋喋不休，只是抱着大件行李的时候跟她们说了声再见。

 

金容仙总是告诉我没事，但我都知道她说的话是假的，我执意要从学校搬出去和她一起租房，我完全不怕她那具有传染性的疾病会殃及拖累到我。她的脸颊肉不像我第一次见的那般又气色，她开始消瘦，开始憔悴。

 

我有时候端着热水喝药送到她的书桌前，看着笔记本上那潦草的字迹，金容仙总是盯着那片早已在期刊上发表的论文，她的眼睛离屏幕很近，像是要把电脑看穿了再爬进去。

 

她自己都没有发现她是那样地专注失神，智力成果对一个聪明人来说就像是孕育而出的新生，她不可能没有执念，尽管她总是说没关系，可我在一旁都看在眼里。

 

π

大概是由于过慧易夭，金容仙突然就去世了。

 

甚至那时候我还坐在教室里听着老师在黑板上板书着复变函数的解题思路，我甚至没有来得及去见她最后一面，我甚至居然就让金容仙被她那口口声声说着没关系的结核病夺去了性命。

 

除了我以外，她死后没有一个人来看她。

 

金容仙的朋友比我拥有的还要少，她没有朋友；曾经与金容仙上过床的露水情人都一言不发，他们庆幸极了，以后再也没有任何揭露他们丑闻的可能性；金容仙的室友就更加过分了，听闻她的死讯时有如死猪不怕开水烫，她们装模作样，甚至在心里还感到欣喜，世上又少了一个比她们美丽还比她们聪明的女人。

 

你如果要问我她的家人，我也只能摇摇头，亲缘的关系我就从未听金容仙提起过。

 

金容仙离开的时候什么也没有留下，只有硬盘里的一大堆加密文件，那都是一大堆专业的代码。我看不懂，也没有会看懂，因为能看懂的人根本就不会在意。她还留下了一个草稿本，上面写的数字乱七八糟的，那是我们一起算题目时留下的杰作。

 

我悔恨我自己，我为什么没有在那过去有限的时光里跟她一同去经历更多，那手机相册里少得可怜的几张生涩合影。我们自诩高智商，我真是后悔，我恨透了我们那聪明人的别扭劲，那一堆不可理喻的黑色墨水和数字符号居然成了我最后唯一的念想。

 

π

π，圆周率。一个圆圈开始，无穷无尽，在这串数字中，包含中每种可能的组合：你的生日，他的手机号，我的银行卡密码，金容仙与我相遇的纪念日……如果把这些单词视为字母，它会有你的名字，会有莎士比亚的句子，甚至可能蕴藏我们一生的故事。

 

金容仙是我的无理数，我从她的身上看到我生命中的种种可能，她让我在思索中深沉，在热恋中火热。

 

人间终究是留不住天才。

 

我也没留住。


End file.
